


Delicate

by witchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakyeon/pseuds/witchakyeon
Summary: They could get used to this.or: Sanghyuk invites Hongbin to dinner at Hakyeon's apartment. The night takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> My little monster is finally complete after an entire _month _of writing! Enjoy!__

“Can’t believe I let you talk me into this” Hongbin grumbles, hands shoved inside the pockets of their coat. “Two hours? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I told you we would be in the car for a while,” Sanghyuk responds, eyes on his phone as he types out a message. “What happened to your ‘ _yeah that’s cool we get to eat so I don’t really care_ ’ vibe?”

Hongbin snatches Sanghyuk’s phone, staring at him with an annoyed expression. He can be such a _pain_ sometimes.

“Why didn’t you just ask whatever his name is to come pick you up like he does any other time you guys make plans? Why drag me into it? Why have me waste my gas?”

“Because he wants to meet you and I think you’ll enjoy his company. Plus he’s an amazing cook.” Sanghyuk reaches out, fingers teasing before scratching the back of Hongbin’s neck. They blink a few times before leaning into the touch. “He’s nice, Bin, I promise. If you don’t want to stay after dinner we’ll go home, yeah?”

“Yeah...okay,” Hongbin says, handing Sanghyuk his phone. They bite the inside of their cheek as they watch him knock on the door.

Hongbin has heard Hakyeon’s name a few times. Sanghyuk doesn’t visit him often but when he does...something changes. Hongbin can’t see it with their eyes, it’s not tangible, but they feel it. Sanghyuk’s soul seems lighter somehow. They want to know the reason why.

The door opens and Hongbin looks at their best friend, removing his hand from their neck.

“I told you it was unlocked, why didn’t you just come in?” Hakyeon asks, drying his wet hands with a towel. “Oh!” He notices Hongbin and smiles warmly, making them fidget under the attention.

“Yes, _oh_ , I figured you’d want to greet them at the door because that’s just how you are.” Sanghyuk pretends to yawn, grinning when Hakyeon hits him with the fabric in his hand.

Hongbin takes their time to observe as the two boys tease each other. The pictures in Sanghyuk’s camera roll don’t do him justice, not in the slightest. 

The gentle light of the hallway compliments his chocolate brown skin, black bangs falling into his eyes. They’re gentle, relaxed, but Hongbin can bet during intense moments that they’re _fierce_. Hakyeon appears small, with long limbs and a crimson apron tied tight around a tiny waist, but his aura is large. It cascades around him in waves. Hongbin can tell, they know the familiarity of being surrounded by someone else’s energy like a warm blanket.

Hakyeon is a beautiful creature, seemingly both inside and out, and Hongbin hasn’t even spoken to him yet.

“Sorry about that, I’m sure you know how much of a handful Hyukkie can be sometimes. My name is Hakyeon, it’s nice to meet you.” Confident, straightforward.

“Hongbin. Technically you haven’t met me yet.” Reserved, withdrawn.

“You won’t officially meet Bin until they insult you once or twice,” Sanghyuk links arms with Hongbin to pull them inside, and Hakyeon locks the door once they enter his apartment. “It’s their way of showing acceptance.”

Hakyeon shows Hongbin around, Sanghyuk trails behind just because he can. He keeps his hand on the back of Hongbin’s neck as a gesture of comfort. They like it, natural color tones, minimalist furniture layout, a hint of dark ambiance in the master bedroom, and Hakyeon’s cat is simply adorable _._ Hongbin is glad they took their allergy medication before leaving home. So far so good.

“Sweetheart, would you mind helping Hyukkie set the table while I finish in the kitchen? Is that okay?” Hakyeon asks, tilting his head endearingly in Hongbin’s direction. They bite their lip out of habit, heart skipping several beats at the nickname.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Hongbin responds.

They set the table silently with Sanghyuk, chopsticks and multiple small side dishes covering the wood when the task is complete which reminds Hongbin of family meals as a child.

“You like him, don’t you?” Sanghyuk whispers, arms winding around Hongbin’s body. “I told you he was nice.”

“He calls you _Hyukkie_ ,” Hongbin hums, allowing themself to be held. “What aren’t you telling me? I know you’re hiding something.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Neither did you, smartass.”

They both laugh and stare at each other for a moment. Hongbin and Sanghyuk are best friends, have been since they were kids, and now they have more benefits than they care to count. Their relationship is open and they like it that way. It’s flexible, subject to change, and was born from a shared love of meeting new people.

Some say the fact that their relationship is undefined yet they make room for others in their bed is odd. Neither has ever really cared what others think. They’ve encountered various individuals who enjoy similar lifestyles, and each person they invite into their home has a story of their own. But they’ve never _both_ been invited into someone else’s personal space before.

Hakyeon is different in every sense of the word. Hongbin wants to get to know him better, and Sanghyuk wants to help them. The situation is delicate.

“How’s dinner?” Hakyeon covers his mouth with a hand so he doesn’t spit across the table. Hongbin spaces out for a moment staring at the veins beneath his skin. Sanghyuk smirks behind his wine glass.

“It’s perfect, as usual.”

“Hush, I was asking Hongbin. They’ve never had my cooking.”

Two sets of eyes fall on Hongbin’s face and they swallow audibly, glancing down at their empty plate.

“I haven’t had Japanese food in a long time...this is great. Makes me think of the last time I visited Tokyo.” Hongbin responds, voice a bit more self-assured. “Can I have more?”

“You truly are a sweet boy, aren’t you?” Hakyeon asks, Hongbin’s eyes snapping to his face. “Sanghyuk could learn a thing or two from you, his manners are terrible.”

“I don’t have manners.” Sanghyuk interrupts.

Hakyeon glares at Sanghyuk playfully before taking Hongbin’s plate and giving them a second serving of their favorites. They each take turns chatting during the rest of the meal, and Hongbin eventually feels comfortable enough to insult Hakyeon’s centerpiece. It’s the one thing they don’t like about the decor.

Sanghyuk won’t shut up about a game he forgot so Hakyeon sends him to his bedroom to search for it, following Hongbin into the kitchen.

“I’m happy you accompanied Hyukkie for dinner tonight, I’ve wanted to meet you for a while,” Hakyeon says, taking a soapy glass from Hongbin’s small hand to rinse it under the tap. “He talks about you all the time.”

“Me too...he doesn’t mention you much but he shows me lots of photos.” Hongbin purses their lips. “A picture is worth a thousand words. He has a good eye for aesthetics and lighting.”

“That he does.” Hakyeon agrees.

"So...” Hongbin starts, passing two plates. “How long have you and Sanghyuk known each other?"

"Three years. We major in the same department but since I attend a different university than you both, I don't see him as often as I’d like. You’re always hogging him on the weekends."

Hongbin scoffs. “That’s not true!”

Hakyeon gives them a knowing look, bumping their shoulder.

“Well...He doesn’t _have_ to stay with me for the weekend. We live together, I see him every day. There are just things we usually save for days we don’t have class. But if you want him more often I won’t keep him from you.”

"If I want him? What are you implying, Hongbin?"

Suddenly, they’re both aware that the dishes are no longer being washed but the current conversation is too interesting. Hongbin can feel those eyes on their skin but they can’t meet them yet.

"If you want Sanghyuk to come over so you guys can play games or study or whatever it is you do, I’ll tell him to visit you more frequently.”

Hakyeon chuckles softly, the sound warm and inviting. Hongbin finally meets those eyes with a small pout, not enjoying being laughed at.

"That’s cute."

"What’s cute?"

"You think I drive two hours to pick Hyukkie up and two more to bring him back to my apartment just so he can play video games or study with me.”

“Don’t you guys go out a lot? So he can take photos for class?”

“Yes, but we do that on your side of town. I never bring him all the way here just to take shots of me.”

“Well, when you bring him here what do you both spend your time doing? Fucking on various surfaces?” Hongbin asks, more bite in their voice than intended.

And there it is. The prime reason Hongbin has such a hard time maintaining relationships with others: their mouth. They regret the words as soon as they’re spoken and it shows on their face.

“I’m sorry-”

“That would be correct, sweetheart.”

Hongbin merely stares, eyes wide with several things. They aren’t surprised. Sanghyuk is a social butterfly, his youthful energy naturally attracts people, and Hakyeon seems to be the type that can only see the best in others. Sanghyuk mentioned once that they’re both cancers. Of _course_ they have sex. But why did Hakyeon feel the need to confirm it?

They finish the dishes together in silence, Hakyeon leaving Hongbin alone at the sink when Sanghyuk joins them in the kitchen. Hongbin peeks over their shoulder and bites their lip again when the view of the other two boys sharing a kiss comes into focus.

_“Stop before they see us, Hyukkie.”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

Hongbin’s lips pinch together as they blush, certain that the kiss and whispered words were not meant for their eyes or ears. They turn the faucet off and smile at the sound of Hakyeon shoving Sanghyuk gently.

“So,” Hongbin starts, turning and folding their arms across their chest. Hakyeon and Sanghyuk aren’t pressed together anymore. “It’s pretty late and I don’t feel up to the drive back home. I think we should just crash here for the night.”

“I’m game, I’ve slept over before.” Sanghyuk grins.

“That’s alright with me. Would you like to get some rest?” Hakyeon smiles sweetly, ever a gracious host. “I can get my bed ready for you.”

The thought of sleeping in Hakyeon’s bed, where Hakyeon and Sanghyuk have most likely fucked before, makes Hongbin’s thighs tingle beneath the fabric of their sweatpants. They shake their head.

“Let’s watch a movie!” Sanghyuk suggests, running to the living room. Hakyeon takes Hongbin’s hand and pulls them along as he follows the youngest.

Since Sanghyuk can’t choose and Hakyeon doesn’t care, the choice goes to Hongbin. They think about it for a while before snapping their fingers. “Twilight!”

“You both watch the same movies all the time you’re so _boring_ ,” Sanghyuk complains before pouring himself another glass of wine.

“I’ve never seen it before, sounds interesting. Hyukkie all you watch is animated cartoons.” Hakyeon adds. 

“You’ve never seen Twilight?” Hongbin and Sanghyuk ask at the same moment, staring at Hakyeon as if he has two heads instead of one.

“Nope.” Hakyeon sits on the couch, catching the remote Sanghyuk tosses in his direction.

“I hate this corny movie but the fact that Yeonie hasn’t watched it is disgraceful.” Sanghyuk takes a long sip from his glass once the film begins.

“You hate it but you love vampires so you love it in a twisted format.” Hongbin mumbles, leaning back into Sanghyuk’s broad chest and crossing their legs in Hakyeon’s lap. “I’m only here for Alice.”

“Hyukkie and I both favor vampires so I’m sure I’ll enjoy this, even if it is corny. Who’s Alice?” Hakyeon looks at Hongbin before touching their ankle, silently asking if it’s okay. Hongbin nods. They realize that Hakyeon is a giver, that he’s been taking care of them and Sanghyuk all night, and it makes their heart jump.

“Alice was Hongbin’s bisexual awakening,” Sanghyuk playfully bites Hongbin’s ear, making them giggle softly and push his face away. “She’s their ideal type.”

“Alice is cool, you’ll probably like her. She’s the only reason I tolerate this series.”

“I believe you.”

It’s short. There are only three words but Hakyeon’s voice is genuine and sincere nonetheless. Hongbin doesn’t know him well but, they accept the fact that they do enjoy his company. They enjoy being between Hakyeon and Sanghyuk on the couch, the feeling of being touched by them at the same time. Hongbin has felt safe and comforted since Sanghyuk pulled them into Hakyeon’s apartment, and they don’t want to leave anytime soon.

Hongbin swoons when Alice makes her first appearance, ignoring Sanghyuk’s teasing. Hakyeon squeezes their ankle and they unconsciously bite their lip again. As the film continues, Hongbin relaxes and silently appreciates the fact that Hakyeon and Sanghyuk don’t make them talk. The two make comments and respond to each other, squeezing or rubbing over Hongbin’s skin as a sort of reminder that they only have to do what’s within their comfort zone. They’re calm, content.

They almost start feeling bored, because the pace is slow and they have the entire plot memorized, but then there’s the first kiss. Hongbin gets flustered, face warming at the sight on the screen in front of them. Sanghyuk knows why they start bouncing their leg, but Hakyeon doesn’t.

“Sit up.”

“Why?”

Sanghyuk scratches Hongbin behind their ear and the bouncing increases, drawing a confused glance from Hakyeon.

“I’m gonna go pee, don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.” Sanghyuk moves Hongbin since they won’t adjust, gently setting them on the couch before leaving the room.

Hongbin plays with the sleeves of their sweater, eyes firmly set on the television.

“You have a lot of moles on the right side of your face,” Hongbin blurts out, nerves running wild. “They remind me of constellations.”

They feel the weight of Hakyeon’s stare and sneak a quick glance before returning to the scene.

“Did you just compliment me, sweetheart?” Hakyeon’s tone is playful. Hongbin bites the inside of their cheek.

“Yeah. I mean-Sure. I guess so. Yes.” Hongbin stumbles over their words, eyes trained on the shotgun Bella’s father Charlie is toying with.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I think you don’t give compliments lightly.”

“That’s true.”

“I think you’re beautiful.”

“That’s...debatable.”

“Sanghyuk agrees with me.”

“Spend a lot of time talking about me with the guy we’re both having sex with on different occasions?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting.”

“Do you always bounce your leg when you’re nervous?”

“M not nervous.”

“Well, what are you?” They both know he’s playing with fire but Hongbin doesn’t know why Hakyeon wants to get burned so badly.

“Aroused” Hongbin snaps, crossing their arms.

“That explains a number of things, how cute.”

Well. At least they don’t have to play the guessing game.

Their leg continues to bounce and Hakyeon rubs over their bare ankle with his pretty hand, not improving the situation at all. Hongbin’s attempts to focus on the baseball game, their favorite scene of the entire film, are fruitless.

“Do you touch everyone like this?” Hongbin turns to give Hakyeon their full attention, brow creased in frustration.

“No.”

“So why me?”

“Because,” Hakyeon lowers the volume with the remote in his opposite hand. “I fancy you and I think you’d look even prettier underneath me. You’re attempting to play hard to get but you’re very bad at it. Telling me you’re aroused was a big reveal.”

“Exposing the fact that you and Sanghyuk planned this wasn’t exactly your wisest move.”

“Possibly, but you’re still here so I get the impression you don’t mind that we both want you.”

Hakyeon moves so he’s above Hongbin, close but not close enough.

“That’s hot, I don’t mind at all,” Hongbin whispers, glancing at Hakyeon’s lips.

Characters move in their peripheral vision, casting shadows over the wall and their bodies. Hongbin remains still. When Alice delivers her first throw Hakyeon _finally_ seals the distance between them. Somewhere in the back of their mind, Hongbin hears Rosalie hit the ball and that reminds them that the moment is real.

At first, it’s just a press of lips, skin against skin. Hongbin moves, sliding their hand along Hakyeon’s shoulder until it rests at the nape of his neck. They hold him tight and let their mouth fall open when Hakyeon slowly licks their bottom lip, releasing a small sound of pleasure as their tongues meet.

The energy of the moment picks up fast. Hongbin finds themself moaning often, loving the way Hakyeon’s hands grip their chin and waist. Hakyeon pulls them into his lap and Hongbin places their hand against his chest, humming when they feel how quickly his heart is beating beneath skin and bone. The feeling is mutual.

Hakyeon breaks free of the kiss and holds Hongbin so they can’t move.

“Look at me,” Hakyeon says. His voice drops an octave, still overflowing with the warmth that makes Hongbin feel so at ease. They meet his eyes as instructed. “Good boy, now sit.”

Hongbin trembles at the title, wanting to hear it again. They get comfortable in Hakyeon’s lap and pull their glasses off to set them on the coffee table. Hongbin isn’t sure what to say so they just touch Hakyeon’s moles, tracing lines between the dots until their lips connect again.

“Can you see without your glasses?”

A smile tugs at Hongbin’s lips. They nod and gasp when Hakyeon hugs them closer, fingers running through his hair and scratching his scalp.

“M nearsighted...I can see you just f-fine...”

“Good.”

Hongbin whines into Hakyeon’s mouth and rolls their ass over his growing erection. They want more, so much more.

“You two look like you’re enjoying yourselves,” Sanghyuk stands behind the couch, reaching out to tug Hongbin’s ear as they look up at him. “I thought I said _don’t_ have too much fun.”

“Our clothes are still on, I think we did alright.” Hakyeon beams.

“Fair.” Sanghyuk agrees.

The hushed sound that leaves Hongbin’s parted lips makes Sanghyuk’s cock twitch in interest. They’re an absolute mess, lips shining with saliva, fingers gripping Hakyeon so hard their knuckles are pale, pupils blown wide, hips rolling like there’s no tomorrow. Hongbin is looking at Sanghyuk like they’re desperate. Sanghyuk has never seen them desperate before.

“I’m surprised, they don’t usually get like this.” Sanghyuk thumbs over Hongbin’s bottom lip, pushing his finger into their mouth slowly.

“Like what?” Hakyeon questions, enjoying the view.

“Submissive...at least not to this degree. They look like they’re about to fall apart.” And that’s how Hongbin would describe it, the feeling of having two sets of eyes and hands on their body. Like they could burst at any moment without warning. 

Hongbin is unfamiliar with Hakyeon. They’re learning his body and the way it moves as they go. The dominating pressure behind his kiss, the warmth of his palms, the things that make him gasp and groan. It’s new.

Hongbin is familiar with Sanghyuk. They know his body and how it feels, inside and out. The sensation of his teeth and tongue when he leaves marks, the strength of his grip when his fingers dig into their waist, the way he thrives on physical contact. It’s intimate.

They get to enjoy a new, intimate experience all because Hakyeon and Sanghyuk want them. Hongbin _really_ doesn’t want to leave anytime soon.

Hongbin removes Sanghyuk’s thumb, kissing the pad of his finger affectionately. “Can I ask for something?”

“You’re so polite and sweet for us, aren’t you? Hm?” Hakyeon coos.

Hongbin nods twice, looking between Hakyeon and Sanghyuk shyly.

“Go ahead,” Sanghyuk responds, leaning against the couch.

Turning to Hakyeon, Hongbin wets their lips as they attempt to work up the courage to voice their desires. “Can I sit on your face,” Hongbin faces Sanghyuk “While I suck you off? Please?”

Hongbin _almost_ feels an urge to take it back. But Hakyeon taps their hips and tells them to stand while Sanghyuk loosens the drawstring of their sweatpants and just like that everything is good again. Hakyeon pulls Hongbin’s sweats and underwear down, helping them step out of the garments.

“It’s okay sweetheart, take your time,” Hakyeon says, reading Hongbin’s mind. He rubs small circles into their hips as they settle in his lap.

“It’s okay?” Hongbin keeps their front covered, fingers gripping the cotton of their sweater between small fingers. They look at Sanghyuk when his hand brushes over their cheek.

Sanghyuk places a palm against their lower back and Hongbin slowly crawls up Hakyeon’s chest when they feel ready. There’s a bit of maneuvering to makes sure they’re both comfortable. And Sanghyuk has to be close to Hongbin’s face, so he moves as well.

Hongbin helps Sanghyuk out of his jeans and sits when Hakyeon tells them to. Those pretty hands grip their thighs so they can’t move and they whine softly, shivering as Hakyeon’s tongue brushes over their entrance.

_“You like him, don’t you?_ ” Sanghyuk mouths the words but doesn’t speak them, knowing Hongbin would prefer that it stay between the two of them for the time being.

They nod in response, coming forward to tease the tip of Sanghyuk’s cock with their tongue. Hongbin wraps one hand around the base and fists Hakyeon’s hair with the other. They take their time, slowly sucking Sanghyuk off while Hakyeon tries different things to learn what makes their thighs tense around his head.

Hakyeon hums beneath Hongbin, which makes Hongbin moan around Sanghyuk, and has Sanghyuk inhaling deeply through his nose. He takes hold of Hongbin’s ponytail and wraps their hair around his fist. Sanghyuk knows Hongbin tolerates having their hair pulled but only when it’s just some light tugging. Anything rougher is a no. He guides Hongbin up and down over his cock as they stare up at him with watery eyes.

“Pretty...” Sanghyuk mumbles, hips surging forward and surprising Hongbin with the intrusion of his cock into their throat. They choke, from the feeling of Hakyeon pushing his tongue inside of them and Sanghyuk stealing the air from their lungs. Hongbin pulls off and whines when Hakyeon digs his nails into their skin, a reminder to stay still.

“If you want this you can’t move.”

“But-“

Sanghyuk pulls, almost a little too hard, and grabs Hongbin’s chin. 

“What did he just say?”

Hongbin frowns, shining bottom lip poked out.

“Be a good boy and answer Hyukkie, sweetheart.”

“Said I can’t move if I want it..” Hongbin huffs. “I’ll stay still.”

Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow and Hongbin nods, parting their lips to take him in again. They have to give attention to multiple things for this to work. Hongbin knows how to ensure that the person they’re giving to enjoys themself and how to take pleasure in being cared for at the same time. They love that aspect of being with more than one person because there’s never a dull moment.

Hongbin’s orgasm sneaks up on them and they come untouched, soft moans muffled around Sanghyuk’s cock, thighs shaking as both hands grip Hakyeon’s hair. They slowly float down, welcoming the contact both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk offer.

“Let’s move to your room.” Sanghyuk’s voice.

“For what reason?” Hakyeon’s.

Nuzzling their flushed cheek into Hakyeon’s collarbone, purring softly when Sanghyuk scratches the back of their neck, Hongbin blinks their eyes open.

“Your bed will be more comfortable for all three of us, and I wanna see your room again.” Hongbin sighs, content in every way possible. They hug Hakyeon when he picks them up, smiling at Sanghyuk as they all travel to the master bedroom.

They bounce when they land on Hakyeon’s bed, squeezing their thighs together as Sanghyuk sits beside them.

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

They stretch atop the comforter and think back earlier into the night. When they were finishing the dishes, Sanghyuk had whispered it when no one knew Hongbin was listening. It‘s on the tip of their tongue.

Hakyeon covers Hongbin’s knees with warm palms and the action draws the title _Sir_ from their lips.

“Good boy. Hyukkie, please take care of them. I’ll be back shortly.”

Hongbin pushes themself up onto their elbows, staring as Hakyeon walks away and tugs his shirt over his head. They catch a glimpse of inked skin and fall back against the bed when the bathroom door clicks shut.

“He has a tattoo?” Hongbin jolts when Sanghyuk pinches their leg and kicks his side.

“Yeah, the one you saw on his shoulder was a plum blossom branch. That’s my favorite.” Sanghyuk spreads their legs apart, movements smooth and unhurried.

“It‘s beautiful.”

Sanghyuk hums in agreement and warms lube between his fingers. He slowly pushes one inside Hongbin, eyes on their face. They reach out, cupping his cheeks to pull him into a lazy kiss. Sanghyuk’s dry hand rubs over their thigh and they relax on the bed.

They usually do this in such a different way; at home, in their bed, with someone they’ve had multiple meetings and conversations with. It’s planned, down to the smallest detail, because Hongbin and Sanghyuk _need_ safe conditions. Sanghyuk knows that Hakyeon is a reliable person. That’s the only reason the situation has gotten this far. Hongbin trusts Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk trusts Hakyeon. The youngest acts as a bridge between the older two, connecting all three of them.

“Was this your plan all along?” Hongbin gasps, hips rocking down to meet Sanghyuk’s fingers. The bathroom door opens but they don’t look away from their best friend’s face. It feels so _good._

“Was what my plan?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

“I’m not playing.”

_“Sanghyuk.”_

“Not exactly, but I’m not complaining.” Sanghyuk grins.

“Me either.” Hongbin misses the warmth the moment Sanghyuk slips his fingers out, heart doing a very interesting maneuver in their chest when Hakyeon’s naked body meets their eyes. They wonder where Hakyeon’s other tattoos live, and how deep the meanings behind each of them are. Hongbin is pulled out of their thoughts by the sound of Sanghyuk’s voice.

“You don’t need that.” Sanghyuk nods at the condom in Hakyeon’s hand. Silver adorns his dainty fingers, sparkling in the dim lighting. Hongbin wants him to keep his rings on.

“Did Hongbin suck your brain out through your cock?”

“That’s one of their many skills, but no.”

Hongbin goes into a fit of giggles, the sound of their voice abruptly cutting off when they notice that Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are _staring._ They clear their throat and glance at the lamp next to the bed.

“Sorry...”

“There’s no need to apologize dear.”

“You’re fine, Bin.”

They nod to themself, playing with the ends of their bleached hair.

“Now, you. What gives you the impression that I don’t need this?”

“We’ve all been tested in the last two weeks. The last time Hongbin and I had a scene with another person was before that and you only fuck me. We’re all clean.”

“So I don’t need it.”

Sanghyuk shakes his head from side to side. They both look to Hongbin, again.

“If you don’t care...you should ask Hongbin what they want.”

“Sweetheart,” Hakyeon shifts, eyes a touch darker, lust shimmering around his pupils. He runs his tongue along his perfect teeth and Hongbin wonders how they would feel on the soft skin of their neck, if he would bite the way Sanghyuk had so many times before. “How do you want it?”

They bite their lip, fingers twitching against their lower tummy in anticipation. Hongbin knows the answer to Hakyeon’s question. They’ve known since they shared their first kiss in the living room.

_“Raw,”_ Hongbin whispers, the intimacy of the moment accented by the soft blush high on their cheeks. Hakyeon’s aura changes. It’s fast, almost unnoticeable, but Hongbin catches it. They sense _affection_ , feel it in the way Hakyeon gently tugs them towards the edge of the bed to where he and Sanghyuk are.

Sanghyuk’s arms snake around Hakyeon’s slim waist and he strokes his cock, coating it with lube. Hongbin watches the motion of his hand closely.

“Will you position me as well?” Hakyeon jokes before meeting Sanghyuk’s eyes over his shoulder. The difference in their height is obvious and for the first time, Hongbin notices the contrast in their body types. They look good together.

“If you allow it, yes” Sanghyuk replies.

“Someone do something please,” Hongbin interjects, voice heavy with impatience. 

They want physical attention, for someone to lay their hands on them. It’s all they can think about. Sanghyuk tracing circles on Hongbin’s sensitive skin with the tip of Hakyeon’s cock makes everyone feel something, and when he finally slips inside of them Hongbin releases a breath they didn’t know they’d been holding.

“Wait,” Hongbin’s fingertips meet Hakyeon’s lower abdomen. They press gently, shaking their head. “Use more lube, I’m not comfortable.”

“Did it burn too much?” Hakyeon asks. He pulls his hips back gently and allows an overzealous Sanghyuk to cover him with more lubricant.

Hongbin nods. “I’m just used to something different...Sanghyuk and I always use condoms.”

“Is this better?” Hakyeon gradually rocks forward, Hongbin’s toes curling in response the second time around.

_“So much better, Sir.”_

“You sound so pretty when you say that.” Sanghyuk squeezes Hakyeon’s hips before crawling onto the bed, stealing another kiss from Hongbin and teasing their nipples through their sweater. They hum in satisfaction.

The drag is different without latex separating Hakyeon and Hongbin’s skin. They’ve always been as safe and careful as possible, never wanting anyone inside of them without the extra layer of protection. That realization strikes Hongbin and they feel their body getting warm again, whining into Sanghyuk’s mouth as Hakyeon’s hands explore every inch of their skin.

“M hot, take this off,” Hongbin moves their arms above their head. Sanghyuk grabs the hem of the sweater and removes it, grinning when he sees Hakyeon’s eyes go wide in response to the metal adorning Hongbin’s nipples.

They both have the same shield: straight barbel, heart fit snug around each bud, and black wings on either side. All silver. Hongbin inhales when Hakyeon brushes his forefinger over one of the piercings curiously, biting their lip when he thrusts deeper inside of them. When Hakyeon meets their eyes Sanghyuk sinks his teeth into their collarbone, pulling a sound from deep inside their chest that mirrors the desperate expression they wore earlier in the evening.

“May I?” Hakyeon is willing to wait but Hongbin doesn’t make him, nodding as much as they can with Sanghyuk trying to take a bite out of them.

Hakyeon leans down to kiss and run his tongue over the same nipple he’d been playing and the silver surrounding it, sucking lightly on the bud as Hongbin keens from the attention and new angle of his hips. They pant softly, gripping one handful of hair from each boy above them and holding on tight. Sanghyuk is so _rough_ at their neck and Hakyeon is so _gentle_ at their sensitive chest yet _powerful_ between their thighs and they both press all the right buttons.

By the time Sanghyuk has mercy on them their skin is decorated in shades of red, purple, and imprints from his teeth. It’s apparent that Hongbin is getting close, tears filling their eyes as Hakyeon rails them into the bed, curses escaping through their parted lips. Hakyeon fucks like he means it, as if trying to communicate something without speaking, and his intensity has Hongbin’s cries echoing off the bedroom walls.

“Oh _fuck_ I’m gonna come,” Hongbin exhales harshly, muscles tensing as Hakyeon immobilizes their hips. “Please make me come I want it so bad, pretty please.”

“Hyukkie and I will take care of you, sweetheart, breathe. We’re right here.” The sound of Hakyeon’s voice is soft and alluring, and they can feel the warmth of Sanghyuk’s body next to their own.

Hongbin takes the opportunity to intertwine themself with both boys as they catch their breath. They hold Sanghyuk’s hand with their right, near their head because they like the feeling of him brushing over their earlobe, and Hakyeon’s hand with their left, against their hip so he still has leverage.

Their hips shake with it, the warm pressure building between them, and they allow their eyes to slide shut as they arch their back. They feel it peaking, higher higher _higher._ Hongbin gasps when Hakyeon and Sanghyuk squeeze their hands and they come with a broken cry of ecstasy.

_“That’s right, good boy.”_

They don’t know how long it lasts, allowing wave after wave to draw them deeper, releasing soft moans into the heated air of Hakyeon’s bedroom until their body goes still against the comforter. Hakyeon surprises them with a kiss, soft and sweet, and slowly pulls out. Hongbin can already feel soreness at the base of their spine, opening their heavy eyelids and humming with exhaustion. Hakyeon appears uncertain for a moment.

“It’s alright,” Hongbin turns on their side, curling into Sanghyuk and kissing his shoulder. They share a knowing look before glancing at Hakyeon. “I know you need to take care of Sanghyuk and yourself. We’ve done this before.”

Hakyeon nods, climbing on top of the bed. Hongbin hands him a condom and he rolls it on as Sanghyuk spreads his legs in an open invitation.

“Where’s the lube?” Hongbin finds it cute, how impatient Hakyeon sounds.

“I already took care of that,” Sanghyuk wraps one leg around Hakyeon’s hip as he lifts the other up onto his shoulder. “You didn’t think I was just watching you and Bin have a good time, did you?”

“I knew I heard you doing something.”

“That’s funny...all I heard was the sound of you both moaning...” Sanghyuk sighs, welcoming the familiar stretch of Hakyeon inside him.

Hongbin is sated and content with observing for a while. Hakyeon doesn’t waste time, digging his nails into Sanghyuk’s skin as he fucks him open. It’s rougher. Sanghyuk has a grip so hard Hongbin _knows_ it hurts and Hakyeon groans as if it pains him, pulling away from a bruising kiss to focus on his thrusts.

_“Yeonie,"_ Sanghyuk moans, fingers enveloping Hakyeon’s throat when he leans forward. His hips immediately snap harder, deeper. Hongbin can only stare in awe because they could’ve never predicted Hakyeon favoring asphyxiation.

It’s clear that this isn’t the pair’s first attempt. Sanghyuk knows how and where to apply pressure, and Hakyeon’s eyes drift shut each time he does. They have to trust the other completely for it to work.

Suddenly, Hongbin is no longer content with observing. They gaze at their best friend before pushing hair away from his eyes, melting at the little _“more”_ that slips out of his mouth. Sanghyuk releases Hakyeon, and Hongbin fills the space between them when he sits up. They’re spent and the position isn’t the most comfortable but the taste of Sanghyuk’s cock on their tongue overshadows the negatives.

Hongbin continues their lazy ministrations as Sanghyuk throws his head back and comes a few short moments later, Hakyeon following close behind with a breathless shout as he fills the condom he’s wearing. They slowly pull off and blush when two sets of eyes fall on their face again.

“Don’t swallow, come here” Hakyeon says, cupping Hongbin’s cheeks when they lean over. He kisses them slow and long, making them shiver as they push Sanghyuk’s come back and forth. It should be gross because all things considered sperm is a body fluid and Hongbin just had Sanghyuk’s cock in their mouth, but it isn’t. They swallow and lick their lips when Hakyeon pulls away, meeting their best friend’s tired eyes. Hongbin notices the difference in how Hakyeon and Sanghyuk hold each other compared to how they hold them as the pair kiss, sinking into the pillows lining the head of the bed.

“Bin.”

“Mmm...”

“I’m gonna take your piercings off while Yeonie cleans you up, okay? There’s water here if you need it.”

They nod in acknowledgment, turning onto their back. Sleep is tempting but they keep their eyes open. Both boys are gentle as they help Hongbin get comfortable, wrapping their arms around them once everything is done and the light is turned out.

“Can we do this again?” Hongbin mumbles tiredly.

“Of course, we’ll still be here in the morning,” Sanghyuk responds, tugging them so their back is flush with his chest. 

“Pretty sure they meant some other time, Hyukkie. They’re probably sore.” Hakyeon smiles softly as he and Hongbin stare at each other, scooting closer so their foreheads touch. “You did very well sweetheart, I’m proud.”

“I think I have a crush on you,” Hongbin admits.

“Get in line.” Sanghyuk yawns, making Hakyeon laugh.

Hongbin closes their eyes, shivering as someone tugs a blanket over the three of them. The last thing they hear is Hakyeon whisper _“goodnight”_ and the last thing they feel is Sanghyuk leaving a soft kiss on the back of their neck.

× × ×

Their body wakes slowly the next morning. Hongbin can taste their tongue and they don’t like it, making a displeased expression. Sanghyuk’s breath hits the back of their neck and Hakyeon’s fans across their forehead. They lay still for a few more minutes and rise from the makeshift cocoon with caution, not wanting to disturb either of the boys.

After searching the cabinets under Hakyeon’s bathroom sink they find a new toothbrush and deal with their morning breath. Hongbin examines their body in the mirror once they’re finished. Sanghyuk’s marks will certainly last into next week and their muscles are sore, but at least they’re well-rested. They loosen the rubber band in their hair and take a moment to yawn as they pull it free.

Hongbin and Hakyeon open the bathroom door at the same moment and almost crash into each other.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Hakyeon says, smiling softly.

“M-Morning.” Hongbin steps back as Hakyeon steps forward and shuts the door.

“How are you feeling?”

Hongbin blushes, realizing they aren’t wearing any clothes. It’s a foolish thing to be embarrassed about considering everything that happened last night but they’re naturally shy around new people.

“I’m okay, mostly sore.”

“We should do something about that. Would you like to take a bath with me?”

They nod, following Hakyeon as he walks further into the bathroom. Trying not to stare at his body, although he doesn’t seem to mind, is a challenge.

There are two paintings, gardenia and azalea, in black frames hanging on either side of the curtain cascading over white porcelain. The rod holding the black fabric resembles gold, and Hongbin smiles at the little bronze balls adorning the edge of the fabric as Hakyeon turns the knobs of an old-style faucet.

“Do you mind?”

“Hm?”

They look away from the bird’s nest fern to their right, watching Hakyeon pull various items from a wooden storage cabinet with glass doors. He turns slightly and nods at the window above the tub before adding what Hongbin assumes is bubble bath to the running water.

“Oh, no. You can leave the shade open.” Hongbin answers. “That smells really good.”

“Lavender, cedarwood, and eucalyptus.”

“No secret ingredient?”

Hakyeon sprinkles the salt in his hand over the bath in a dramatic fashion, grinning when Hongbin laughs at him.

“Is it hot enough?”

“Yes.”

They step into the tub as Hakyeon moves a small white chair topped with several books and a pair of glasses against the nearest wall, releasing another yawn as they slowly sit in the rising sea of bubbles. It’s _almost_ perfect, Hakyeon is the only thing missing. After hanging up three large towels and setting a wooden bath caddy above their legs, he slides behind Hongbin and wraps his arms around their waist.

Hongbin reclines against Hakyeon after turning the water off and touches a white rose petal with the tip of a wet finger. They close their eyes and allow their brain to finally process thought.

It should be uncomfortable, doing this without Sanghyuk, but it isn’t. Sharing a private moment with Hakyeon and letting him take care of them isn’t a bad thing. At some point, the three of them will have to hold a conversation. Hongbin has so much to say, but for now, they simply enjoy the attention Hakyeon is giving them.

“Why did you come in here yesterday? After we moved to your room?” Hongbin asks, head tilting forward as Hakyeon washes them with gentle motions. They could doze off to the feeling but he probably wouldn’t allow it.

“To brush my teeth, arms up.” They raise their arms and release a third yawn, long and loud, and Hakyeon examines their chest before continuing. “I enjoyed your request, but I figured you and Hyukkie would appreciate it if I freshened up before continuing to kiss you.”

“What a _gentleman._ ” Hongbin hums thoughtfully. Hakyeon lowers their arms and they turn their head, catching his lips in an affectionate kiss.

“Feeling brave this morning?”

“Don’t jinx it, tell me why you have a clawfoot tub and a walk-in shower instead.”

“I have very particular design preferences.”

“You don’t strike me as a shower person.”

“Only when Hyukkie comes to visit, he enjoys getting fucked against the glass.”

Hongbin feels their thighs tingle as images of Hakyeon and Sanghyuk’s wet bodies moving together flash in their mind. The two enjoy the rest of the bath together in silence.

They wiggle their toes when they step onto a charcoal memory foam bath rug and dry the tips of their hair before covering themself in a large towel. The bath helped them unwind considerably, Hongbin just needs coffee now.

“Sweetheart.”

“Hm?”

“Send Hyukkie in please, and you may wear whatever fits you.”

“But...it’s your stuff.”

“That would be correct.”

“Well, I’ll have to come back next weekend to return whatever I borrow and there’s gonna be this _huge_ snowstorm, so I’ll probably get stuck out here with you and Sanghyuk for a few days.”

Hakyeon beckons Hongbin over, warm palm cupping their cheek when they crouch at the head of the tub.

“You’re always welcome here, with or without Hyukkie.”

“That’s good to know.”

“And I would like you to place your number in my cell so we can chat about things for next weekend. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes, Hakyeon.”

“Good boy.”

Hongbin sighs as they share another kiss, reluctantly pulling away to go wake their best friend.

They don’t bother attempting to be polite about it, unforgivingly launching a pillow at the back of his head. Sanghyuk groans and Hongbin opens Hakyeon’s closet in search of something warm to wear for the day.

_“You’re terrible.”_

“Morning, sunshine. Hakyeon asked for you.”

The sound of the shower running reaches their ears and Sanghyuk pulls himself up, unabashedly hugging Hongbin tight and kissing the marks covering the side of their neck.

“You smell really good, did Yeonie clean you up?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Told you he was nice.” Sanghyuk yawns.

“Mhm, you better head in there before he comes searching for you. Don’t wanna miss out on morning shower sex.” Hongbin responds, grabbing a forest green cardigan that catches their attention.

“You’re right. He likes black coffee.”

“Never said I was starting a pot.”

“Didn’t have to. You’re my best friend, Hongbin, I know what you need.”

Hongbin looks over their shoulder, sticking their tongue out at Sanghyuk as he grins and skips over to the bathroom where Hakyeon is waiting.

They could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are loved!


End file.
